Sekadar Harapan
by Putra Penipu
Summary: Ia hanya bisa berharap. Semoga.


**Sekedar Harapan**

**Disclaimer:** Milik Clive Staples Lewis.

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** AR, Chara Death, OoC, Very Short One-shot.

-::-

**The Chronicles of Narnia © Clive Staples Lewis**

**Sekedar Harapan © Putra Penipu**

-::-

Caspian berlari melewati hutan yang membisu di Narnia. Seperti yang ia takutkan, Miraz —yang mengangkat dirinya sendiri sebagai raja pelindung Narnia— ternyata mempunyai lebih banyak pasukan yang lebih tangguh daripada yang ia duga.

Kakinya sudah terasa kebas karena mengantarkannya berlari hingga batas kemampuannya, jantungnya berdetak hebat di dadanya seakan meronta kepada Caspian untuk segera menghentikan langkahnya, dan di setiap hembusan nafasnya terasa seperti membakar paru-parunya.

Ia menyesali kudanya yang berlari tunggang langgang meninggalkannya, setelah hewan itu jatuh bersama dirinya saat kaki depan kuda itu tersangkut akar tanaman yang tumbuh keluar dari dalam tanah. Membuat perjalanannya terhambat dan pasukan Miraz lebih mudah untuk menangkapnya.

Caspian terus berlari, tak ingin menyerah sampai ia benar-benar yakin bahwa tak ada lagi jalan keluar. Ia sampai tak menyadari, bahwa pohon-pohon semakin merapat seiring dirinya berlari masuk ke dalam hutan. Angin musim panas semakin dingin hingga menembus ke sumsum tulang. Terasa janggal.

Begitu dingin, hingga nafas Caspian berkabut. Hingga udara menjadi beku, membentuk butiran-butiran es seputih kapas yang begitu lembut.

"Salju."

Caspian menghentikan larinya dan menengadah. Titik-titik putih itu melayang turun ke tanah Narnia serta mengotori rambutnya. Bahkan, di Narnia, turun salju di saat musim panas bukan suatu hal yang biasa. Entah mengapa, rasa dingin ini membuatnya tak nyaman.

Ia teringat cerita perawatnya dulu, bahwa Narnia pernah dikuasai penyihir jahat, Penyihir Putih, yang menentang kekuasaan Aslan dan penyihir itu menjadikan rakyat Narnia sengsara dengan terus membuat negeri Narnia dilanda musim dingin lebih dari seratus tahun.

Musim dingin dan bersalju, seperti saat ini.

Saat pengaruh si penyihir tak pernah sekalipun membuat Narnia menjadi hangat dan selalu menebar teror bagi makhluk apapun yang hanya ingin mempercayai Aslan. Sang Penyihir Putih, Jadis, juga menghasut serigala-serigala Narnia untuk berdiri di pihaknya. Tak hanya serigala, tetapi juga dwarf dan bahkan pepohonan di Narnia pun banyak yang memihak Penyihir Putih.

Tetapi kekuasaannya dapat ditaklukkan oleh dua Putra Adam dan dua Putri Hawa, serta Aslan, sang singa, yang membuat Narnia kembali berjaya.

Dari tempat Caspian berdiri, terdengar suara ladam kuda yang beradu dengan salju di tanah. Para pasukan Miraz mencemooh Caspian yang dengan mudah tertangkap basah dan teriakan mereka yang memberi perintah kepada Caspian untuk menyerah terdengar membahana, tetapi keadaannya yang terhimpit membuat Caspian tak punya waktu untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik. Ia hanya mempunyai dua pilihan sekarang. Berlari atau melawan.

Ia melawan—

Caspian mencabut pedangnya dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk memantapkan serangan ataupun untuk menahan serangan dari pasukan Miraz. Pedang besi yang berkilat menandai dimulainya serangan dari pasukan Miraz. Mereka berusaha secepat mungkin menggorok leher Caspian. Jika boleh mengakui, mereka juga enggan berlama-lama berada di dalam hutan yang hening pada malam hari di Narnia.

Salju yang sudah hampir setinggi lutut dan sedingin Jadis membuat Caspian susah bergerak, kondisi tubuhnya yang lelah membuat gerakannya kalah tangkas. Salah satu pasukan Miraz memukul keras tempurung lutut Caspian, bunyi derak sesuatu yang patah mengiringinya.

Caspian jatuh telentang menghadap langit malam Narnia yang tak berbintang. Lututnya terasa berdenyut-denyut tak tertahankan. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia mengambil terompet di pinggang kanannya dan meniupnya sekuat tenaga. Memanggil keempat Raja dan Ratu Narnia. Berharap, kisah yang dikemukakan gurunya menjadi kenyataan.

Suara terompet menggelegar keras. Menghancurkan gendang–gendang telinga pasukan Miraz, melelehkan salju di sekitarnya, dan membuat suasana di udara menjadi hangat.

Harapannya—tetapi rasa sakit meledak di pangkal lehernya dan kegelapan abadi menyelimutinya, tanpa sempat melakukan apa-apa.

-::-

Doctor Cornelius berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju kamar Caspian. Sebuah pedang besi di tangannya dan sebuah benda besar yang agak melengkung, seperti terompet, di tangannya yang lain. Ia masuk ke kamar Caspian dan mengguncangnya pelan.

"Bangun, Yang Mulia."

Caspian menggerutu, tetapi langsung duduk tegak setelah pria tua dengan banyak keriput di wajah menjadi pemandangan pertamanya. Ia mengusap peluh di dahinya, entah karena suhu musim panas atau karena mimpi buruk yang baru saja datang mengganggunya.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Doctor Cornelius, prihatin melihat kondisi Caspian yang bermandikan peluh.

"Ya, mimpi yang sama untuk beberapa hari ini dan tak mau hilang. Terasa begitu nyata," kata Caspian. Lalu, ia menceritakan kepada gurunya tentang mimpi yang mulai sering dialaminya, tetapi ia tidak menceritakan kisah akhirnya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Yang Mulia, karena ada sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan pada saat ini," celoteh Doctor Cornelius.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Caspian.

"Ratu baru saja melahirkan putranya," Doctor Cornelius berbicara dengan cepat.

"Lalu?" tanya Caspian, bingung dengan tingkah gurunya.

"Ini yang selalu kutakutkan. Raja Miraz menganggapmu sebagai ancaman. Dia akan membunuhmu agar kelak takhta berada di tangan anaknya dan bukan di tanganmu, Yang Mulia. Sekarang, segeralah pergi dari sini."

Caspian berdiri dari duduknya dan mematung, tak bergerak. Jika masih ingin hidup, ia harus segera angkat kaki dari puri secepat mungkin.

Doctor Cornelius membantu Caspian mengemasi barang-barangnya dan bergumam tak jelas tentang kutukan Raja Miraz yang akan membuat Narnia sengsara lagi, hingga Tarva dan Alambil enggan menampakkan diri di langit selatan setiap dua ratus tahun sekali yang jatuh tepat pada hari ini.

"Ambilah," Doctor Cornelius memberikan benda di tangan kirinya untuk Caspian. "Itu terompet," katanya, melihat kebingungan di wajah Caspian.

"Apakah ini—"

"Ya, terompet ajaib milik Ratu Susan. Harta Narnia. Katanya, siapapun yang meniupnya dapat memanggil kembali Ratu Lucy, Raja Edmund, Ratu Susan, dan—"

"Raja Agung Peter," Caspian menyela.

Doctor Cornelius mengiyakan. "Dan bisa jadi dapat memanggil Aslan itu sendiri. Maka, gunakanlah jika kau benar-benar membutuhkannya."

"Pasti," jawab Caspian.

Ia menyandang pedangnya di pinggang sebelah kiri dan mengikat dengan hati-hati terompet itu di sisi yang berlawanan dan segera bergegas pergi, tetapi belum ada separuh dari lorong yang ia lewati, Caspian kembali berbalik. Menoleh ke belakang. Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, lebih tepatnya seseorang. Orang yang setia menemani dan membimbingnya tidak ikut serta.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Doctor? Apa kau tak ikut denganku?"

Doctor Cornelius memandang Caspian dengan pandangan iba yang tak terbaca pada raut wajahnya yang tenang. Sebenarnya, ia ingin menemani Caspian dalam pelariannya, tetapi ia tahu, dirinya yang sudah renta hanya akan menjadi penghambat Caspian.

"Jangan pedulikan aku. Berangkatlah segera, Rajaku sayang. Lewatilah hutan dan seberangilah lautan. Kabarkan pada rakyat Narnia, bahwa kaulah sang raja sejati," nasihatnya.

Caspian memandangnya sejenak, tak yakin dengan keputusan gurunya. Tetapi ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mendebat keputusannya. Lalu, Caspian mengangguk mantap dan memeluk pria itu sekilas. Mau tak mau, ia harus segera pergi, meninggalkan segalanya di belakang punggungnya.

Di halaman puri, Destrier, kudanya yang telah dipelanai sudah menunggunya dan menyambut Caspian. Ringkikan gembira kudanya menyapa telinga Caspian.

Bersama Destrier, Caspian melaju. Menerobos kelamnya malam di Narnia. Berharap, perjalanannya akan sesuai rencana, semua nasihat gurunya benar adanya, dan mimpi buruknya tadi hanya ilusi belaka. Walau nasihat gurunya bukanlah nasihat Aslan, walau bintang-bintang keberuntungan tak menyertainya. Ia masih dan hanya bisa berharap. Semoga.

-::-

**Selesai**

-::-

**Tarva dan Alambil:** Bintang Narnia yang melambangkan keberuntungan.

**Catatan:**

Apakah mimpi Caspian menjadi kenyataan dan sudahkah saya bilang ini AR?

Fic ini saya publish ulang karena banyak kesalahan yang mengganggu. Maka, me-review-lah dan ingatkan jika masih ada beberapa hal yang saya lupakan.

-::-


End file.
